characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks
"Well Thomas, I must admit that for once my mother was right! White really does reflect the sun and keep things cool.''Just like your smart new safari hat! It is not a safari hat! So when are you going off to the jungle, Sir?"'' : — Sir Topham Hatt, Thomas and Toby Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, retitled Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars in North American releases, is the seventeenth episode of the twentieth season. Plot It is a very hot summer on Sodor, which is causing many problems for the engines. Belle and Flynn are kept especially busy as many of the bushes are so dry they end up catching fire. As they travel down the line, they notice that the tracks have become slightly warped in the heat. Flynn proposes they cool the rails down with water, but as Flynn has no water left in his tanks and Belle wishes to save hers in case of another fire, they are forced to leave the rails alone. Sir Topham Hatt has also been feeling the effects of the heat and later that day, Dowager Hatt arrives at Knapford Station aboard Thomas to deliver a present for him, in the form of a white safari-style hat, which will reflect the sun's rays rather than absorb the heat like his black top hat would. The Fat Controller feels silly with the white hat, especially when Thomas and some passengers laugh at him, but reluctantly agrees to wear it. Meanwhile, the heat continues to warp the tracks, making them bumpier. As Whiff crosses over them, a glass bottle is knocked off his truck, which causes the nearby grass to catch fire. The Fat Controller is soon alerted to the state of the tracks and heads off to investigate. He attempts to dispose of his white hat on the way there, to no avail. At the same time, news of the fire reaches the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre and Flynn and Belle rush off to tackle it. Unfortunately, before they can reach it, Belle derails on the buckled tracks. She urges Flynn to tackle the fire himself before it spreads, which he does so once he switches to his road wheels. Thomas later brings Rocky to lift Belle back onto the rails just as the Fat Controller arrives. When Thomas learns that his white hat has kept him cool, he proposes that, if the rails were painted white too, they would not bend. The Fat Controller approves of the idea and soon the tracks are repainted in white as the day draws to a close. Despite this, the Fat Controller's white hat is still laughed at, much to his annoyance. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Toby * Whiff * Belle * Flynn * Henrietta * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * A Porter * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * Albert (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * Victor (portrait cameo) Some passengers also speak. They are voiced by Keith Wickham and Teresa Gallagher in both dubs. Locations * Thomas' Branch Line * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Knapford * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Brendam Docks (portrait) * Sodor Steamworks (portrait) Trivia * Portraits of Thomas from Creaky Cranky and Victor from Percy's Parcel are seen in the Fat Controller's Office. * The branch line which the tracks bend from the heat is the same line which suffered the same problem in Thomas Gets Bumped that the Fat Controller addresses. * Tracks being painted white to counter the heat has been done on a real railway after the heat caused issues for said railway.1 * This is the only episode of the twentieth season to have a different title in both the UK and US. Goofs * Jam Filled is credited for producing this episode despite not producing it. * In the UK dub, when Belle and Flynn say "We will", the end of Belle's line is cut off. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Team Up With Thomas (coming soon) Gallery UK Title Card US Title Card Japanese title card Belle and Flynn A goat Toby, Henrietta and Whiff "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Add a photo to this gallery Episode 10:54 Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks-British Narration UK Narration 09:08 Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars - American Narration US Narration Add a photo to this gallery Episodes